marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Winter Guard (Earth-3988)
The Winter Guard (Russian : Зимняя гвардия) are a government-sponsored team of extraordinary individuals with special abilities. They are a team of Russian superheroes authorized by the UN Security Council to act on a worldwide scale, fighting threats to peace all over the globe. They have been described as "Russia's answer for the Avengers" but the truth is that they are much more than that, they are proof that a super team from outside the USA can be as important and valuable as the Avengers. History Origin The history of the Winter Guard is largely the same as that of their w:c:Marvel:Winter Guard (Earth-616)Earth-616 counterparts up through the invasion of Marinmer. Death and Resurrection of Darkstar Though Darkstar was killed sacrificing herself to destroy Igor Drenkov, she was reborn after taking control of a Dire Writh who was using her powers through a gem imbued with her DNA. Shortly after her resurrection, Darkstar had her mind transferred from the Dire Wraith's body to a new body cloned from living cell samples stored at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. These samples were genetically engineered by Beast of the X-Men, and the telepathic Psylocke assisted in transferring her consciousness over to the new cloned mutant body. She retained her mutant powers at their maximum level, and once again reintegrated into the Winter Guard. Hyperion Hyperion led the Squadron Sinister to the nation of Uzbekistan, where he began to rampage in order to teleport a portion of their destroyed world to Earth-3998, which would have destroyed Russia in the process, until they were confronted by the Winter Guard. Defeating the Guard, he then found himself face-to-face with Blue Marvel, who defeated Hyperion with the help of Commander Russia and Ursa Major who were the only two members of the Winter Guard left standing. Revamped Lineup In response to increased global tensions, the Russian government decided to sanction the creation of a new version of the Winter Guard as a team of superheroes able to act on a global scale in the same way as the Avengers. In addition to Ursa Major (returning to the team) and Crimson Dynamo Galina Nemirovsky (returning from retirement), Starlight / Tania Belinskaya (who had received forgiveness for her prior actions alongside the Presence by Chancellor Vladimir Putin and given leadership of the team), Winter Guardian / Nikolai Krylenko and the recently resurrected Darkstar, the Winter Guard saw the addition of the Russian Superman Commander Russia, the super-fast Velocius, the feline Siberian Tiger, illusionist Rosa Alva, the synthezoid Mir, Slavic gods Perun and Devana, and the government liaison Red Widow / Ava Orlova, disciple of the Black Widow, who acted as an observer on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Russian Government. When the Winter Guard intercepted Namor for his attack against Russian submarines in the Black Sea, the Avengers initially assisted, but Thor Odinson and She-Hulk turned on Devana and Perun, mistakenly thinking they would kill Namor. Red Widow explained to Captain America that Hydropolis was a Russian research base that was trying to figure out a way to prevent warming of the oceans and the subsequent extinction of all forms of marine life, and that Namor had erroneously believed Hydropolis to be a nuclear missile base built to be a threat to Atlantis, though most of its occupants were scientists and there were no military personnel at the base. Clearing up the misunderstanding, both groups of superheroes managed to force Namor to retreat, saving Hydropolis. Since then, the Winter Guard has maintained its status as Russia's greatest group of superheroes. Transportation The Sovereign, which can operate as an aircraft, moving at hypersonic speeds across the sky; like a spaceship, traveling through hyperspace at speeds faster than light; or as a submarine that can travel deep into the oceanic depths. Notes The Winter Guard had a rotating membership, with each new member replacing anyone killed in action. Any Russian superhero or superheroine is considered a potential candidate to become a Winter Guard member. For example, the X-Man Colossus and his sister Scarlet Sorceress, although not official members, are considered "probable future members" of the team. Trivia She-Hulk described the Winter Guard as "Russia's answer for the Avengers" but the truth is that they are much more than that, they are proof that a super team from outside the United States can be as important and valuable as the Avengers possessing superheroes who owe nothing to the Avengers in terms of power, honor, nobility, and courage. Members *Red Widow / Ava Orlova *Commander Russia / Aleksandr Nishan *Perun *Rosa Alva / Alexcia Roksana *Mir *Winter Guardian / Nikolai Krylenko *Velocius / Vassili Petrov *Devana *Starlight / Tania Belinskaya *Siberian Tiger / Illyich Lavrov *Crimson Dynamo / Galina Nemirovsky *Ursa Major / Mikhail Uriokovitch Ursus *Darkstar / Laynia Petrovna Unofficial Members *Ursa Minor / Alexei Ursus *Scarlet Sorceress / Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina *Colossus / Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin Category:Teams Category:Active Teams Category:Good Teams Category:Government Organizations Category:Russian Category:Earth-3988 Category:Created by Beastlord5